scenes from season 4
by Jacob Denness
Summary: As we get closer to the next season of the blacklist I have had several ideas for some scenes you might see on the show each chapter is going to be a collection of them some are just ideas about things I think would be good on the show some are predictions for what I think will happen so please review I would be interested to see what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **The blacklist season 4 scenes**

 **As we get closer to the next season of the blacklist I have had several ideas for some scenes you might see on the show each chapter is going to be a collection of them some are just ideas about things I think would be good on the show some are predictions for what I think will happen so please review I would be interested to see what you think.**

 **Also I'm dyslexic I've tried to get everything right but if anything's a little off I'm sorry.**

 **First scene of the first episode of season 4**

Raymond Dembe said slowly raising his hands imploringly this isn't going to help Elisabeth you know that Reddingtion remained silent she can help us find Elisabeth he said slowly encouraged if we're going to get her back from kirk were going to need all the help we can get. Red looked in to kaplins scared eyes breathing in and out slowly feeling the same terra he had felt when he had thought Lizzy was dyeing but now he felt blazing anger and a crushing betrayal as he listened to his and Kates breathing he heard a phone ringing. Tell agent Ressler he said pulling away abruptly what happened that we to late Dembe and we'll call him when we needed him ok Dembe said in a relived voice now he said turning Kate kirk would have had to have people on the ground here we need to find if where lucky they might have tom kirk wouldn't want him.

 **Continuation Liz and kirks conversation**

How Liz said shocked I remember I shot you kirk just kind of smiled at this yea that was a pretty interesting night where's my husband and daughter she asked again he ignored this again I want you to know I don't hold that one against you me and your mouther where having a pretty big fight I probably would have shot me to in your bastion. She was distracted for a second by the mention of her mouther yea that really was quit a night he said now actually sniggering at this if that bitch hadn't killed herself she would probably hate me as much as Reddingtion does then again that women could never take a hint. O god Liz said in despair at this Reddingtion was telling the truth she thought aloud you thought he was lying about your mouther kirk said sounding shocked now himself honey I assure you that man might lie about a lot of things but he would never lie about Katerina.

 **Samar and Aram find out**

Samar walked in to the post office curious what was going on cooper had just called her out of the blue urgently to come in only saying that he and Ressler had something to tell her and Aram only saying whatever it was it shouldn't be discussed over the phone. Walking in looking around she saw Aram hadn't arrived yet but she spotted Ressler in the office stopping at the door she saw he was standing there staring at a picture of Liz he had recently put on his desk. Feeling like he had probably done something he regretted with Reddingtion or someone to get back at kirk she cleared her throat causing him to turn around noticing she was there I know its been hard for you she said slowly but whatever you or we have done she wouldn't be disappointed in you or anything if that's worrying you. To her surprises Ressler actually started chuckling at this it was a hurt pained chuckle something was wrong before she could ask Ressler threw the picture of Liz in the bin I guess I'll get to ask soon a nuth she's alive.

What Samar said shocked following Ressler out if his office as they did she saw cooper and Aram standing there Aram was looking as shocked as she was feeling right now how can she he said his voice cracking she could tell he was holding back tears I need to go frow up he said moving Forward hold on she said loudly looking at Ressler and cooper as Aram rushed away. How can Liz be alive turns out kaplin you remember her Ressler said laughing that same pained laugh yea she said well turns out she faked Lizs death after she gave birth to Agnes o god Agnes he said she could tell on the verge of tears now himself. What about Agnes's Samar said worried turns out cooper said the reason he wasn't at the hearing was because he found out about Liz we think he has them now o god Liz Samar said as cooper looked at her grimly Ressler laughed that haunting pained laugh and she was sure where ever Aram was he crying his eyes out.

 **Red gets tom back first they have a conversation on the plane**

Reddingtion sat in the jet staring out the window at the clouds as tom shat in front of him nursing a nose bleed you know tom he said in an even emotionless voice I've bine having this nightmare almost her entire life I'm out here in the cold powerless to stop her farther from doing god knows what to her. Her farther Tom said shocked yes her farther tom he said turning to face him I've been hiding her from that man for decades and now he has her you know that man stole her from Katerina took her way from her mouther and instead of keeping his head down or at least trying to protecting his child the way I've protected her for years.

He complied the fulcrum one of the most dangerous items in all of human history and because of him Katerina he said this last thing quitter Tom could see his teeth were gritted something he had never seen Reddigtion do he hated kirk more than anything. He remained silent hoping he would say more but he didn't so Lizs mouther he began slowly probing please don't talk Tom Reddingtion said bluntly I'm trying my best not to kill you slowly and painfully but I'm finding it hard so its best you remain quit ok Tom said he could tell he wasn't lying.

 **Tom and Ressler fight**

Ressler and Samar walked to Reddingtions jet as it came in to the hanger as he stepped out Ressler saw tom was walking behind him he waited Until they were all out and then looking at Reddingtion did he know he asked threw gritted teeth Reddingtion smiled slightly yes Donald Tom knew Liz was alive. He turned to Tom with this you know I've been wanted to do this for a long time he said hay wait tom said putting his hands up let me explain but he ignored him punching tom with all the strength he could muster. Samar rolled her eyes as Ressler and tom broiled on the floor and reddingtion just watched smiling boys she shouted grabbing Ressslers back and pulling him away as Dembe did the same for Tom none of this is helping Liz she wouldn't need helping if not for him Ressler yelled getting to his feet me Tom yelled back what about him he said pointing at red.

O yea really before all this Liz and your daughter by the way had the FBI and his people he said pointing at Reddingtion protecting them o please Tom said my wedding got attacked neither you nor him stopped that Ressler moved towards Tom with this remark. But Samar quickly moved in between both of them right she said clearly both you boys are very angry right now but please for Lizs sack you two need to stop thankful this seemed to work they both went silent just glaring at each over she turned to red who looked rather amused do you have anything she asked I think so he said.

 **Ressler and Tom talk**

Taking a deep breath Tom walked up to Ressler can we talk he asked slowly alright Ressler said turning around look tom said in you bastion id hate me to but please understand why Liz chose to do this Tom I do understand Ressler said quickly understanding isn't the problem one of the only things I think you and I can agree on is how bader guy red is. I understand she wanted to get away from him o tom said a little taken a back but tell me something tom I'd wager you were in contact with Liz why'll she was in cube yea tom said not wanting to lie yea I thought so he said smiling sarcastically did telling any of us even get brought up. Tom went silent know he didn't want to lie but he didn't want to give him the answer ever this conversation was supposed to get them to a places where they could work together Ressler gave a cruel chuckle in his silence you know Tom he said patting him on the shoulder. The past thuw mouths I was actually began to think just maybe I was wrong about you I thought maybe I was finally seeing what she saw in you I can't tell you how refreshing it is to realise I was right about you all along that's not fair Tom said.

Really Tom isn't it he said in a light tone you know to me there's no differences between you and Reddingtion I've made no secret of that but right now I hate you more than him you played us all for fools Tom you saw the pain we were in and you did nothing I bet you had a nice laugh about that. I wasn't laughing at you Tom said defensively and Tom on top of that he continued you let us bound with Agness a child by all logic we were never going to see again once you ran off Tom when silent now this wasn't working and also Tom word of advice I think you should think about did you really not see something like this happening. Tom stayed silent as Ressler walked away now not sure what to say unsure whether are not he was right indeed if there was ever any getting way from all of this he had wanted to live a life with Lize and Agness away from all this but was that even possible.

 **Ressler and cooper**

Cooper shat at his desk righting up his report his bosses were not going to be atoll happy that Liz was alive he was a big part of him was the others were just a mix of confusion and bewilderment more than anything he was just finishing one caption of his report when he heard a knock at the door looking up he saw Ressler standing there looking shifty. Come in he said concerned is there something wrong really he said looking at him smiling sarcastically cooper shyied at this sight down he said gesturing at a seat I know he said slowly as Ressler sat down in front of him that you are feeling angry with Liz for lying to all of us.

But she's alive Donald cooper said holding back a smile we can get her back however angry you are with her right now you get to sort that out can't you be happy about that I don't want to Ressler said in a quiet voice what cooper said taken a back I've sacrificed for her countless times he continued. I compromised myself I did things I would never have done I was going to let red kill a man for her I was going to be a part of a murder for her but you didn't cooper said quickly doesn't matter he said shaking his head my father died doing the right thing. He would never have done what I was going to do Donald cooper said trying to reassure him but he kept talking and I did that all of that for her and I didn't even have her trust Donald cooper began trying again that's not true I have to get out Ressler said looking cooper right in the eye now.

What he said shocked don't worry Ressler said shaking his head I won't leave you hanging but when we get keen and Agnes back I'm respectfully asking you for a transfer cooper opened his mouth to argue but one look at his face changed his mind your minds made up on this he asked. Yes Ressler said trust me I don't do this likely but I have to get I can't stay here ok cooper said after a thuw minuets thought but promises me you'll keep thinking about it you might change your mind alright he said smiling weakly but I don't think I will well maybe I can convince you to stay cooper said smiling optimistically maybe Ressler said manging a real smile now.

 **I know there are some ovaries holes here in what's going on but this has just bine a collection of things I want to and think could happen in the first episode of season 4 I know a thuw were rather dark but I rather think it's going to be a dark episode I plan to wright more as soon as I can and those will be a bit lighter. I hope you like what I have written and if you could please review I would be interested what you think but also if you think any of these has a chance of actually happening.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **The blacklist season 4 scenes**

 **As before this is just a collection of possible scenes for the blacklist season 4 but it is a continuation of chapter 1 I imagine what's in this chapter happening on episode 2 and also again I would invite you to review.**

 **Thank you to make-mine-a-kiaora for your kind review I found it useful.**

 **Red with the doctor**

Reddington just stared at him not a hint of emotion on his face cradling a gun in his lap pointing it at him she wanted me to do it Nik said his voice quivering I only did what I was asked he just stared at him in responses I had no way of knowing this would happened Nik almost wailed. He stayed silent please don't do this he begged Mr Kaplan was the one who started all this but it couldn't have succeeded without you Reddington said coldly moving his gun slightly a moment later a phone rang Raymond Dembe said stepping forward we've found something. He didn't respond he just kept staring Nik down please Raymond he said this won't change anything this might Dembe said gesturing to the phone in his hand he still didn't respond Elisabeth left of her own accord Raymond Dembe said a hint of annoyance in his voice now. Your right he said now turning his head Lizzy made her choice this man was just how she did it o thank you Nik said breathing heavily but Reddington said you still lied to me Nik so he shout Nik in the knee cap arrrrr he screamed falling to the floor don't worry Nik he said standing there in front of him were good now.

 **Samar and Aram discover**

Ok Ressler said ones red had stopped talking walking over to were Aram was sighting with Samar standing next to him were going to need to he began but one look at their faces stopped him in his tracks he frowned guessing what was up thanks cooper he said scowling as he walked by looking sheepish. So it's true your err you your leaving Aram said a quiver in his voice yes Ressler said shying I was going to tell both of you today really Samar said doubtfully yes actually he said annoyed but why Aram said in a childlike voice just because of Liz you still have us his voice cracked here causing him to go silent. Ressler smiled now at his reaction to this Aram we can still be friends nothing's going to change that even if I'm working with a different division it won't be the same he said a little indignantly yes Ressler said carefully he really didn't want to upset Aram to much about his decision but maybe it can be better. Maybe we can actually do things normal friends do instead of what we do now but please understand I have to get out but that doesn't mean I'm cutting ties you'll still see me from time to time just not every day thankful this seemed to settle Aram he wasn't liking the idea but he was excepting it now ok he said turning to Samar lets go.

 **Samar tries to get Ressler to stay**

Look I know your angry about Liz Samar said ones they were in the car so am I but also I'm trying to understand why she did this Ressler rolled his eyes at this I do understand why she did it thank you very much Samar but I don't understand why she lied to us unlike her I might add we all earned a top level security clearance were can all keep a secret I do not understand or forgive her for keeping this from us. From you mean she said quietly in a cold voice that's low he said in an equally cold voice I'm sorry she said taking it back her voice lightening but however you might feel about all this running way isn't the answer it's not just about her he said shying not really. I used to feel good about myself Samar sure of what I was doing I knew what was right and wrong I he paused now I don't have any of that now he continued I've done things he paused again taking a deep breath things I never would have done I think all of this with Liz is more the last straw than anything else's I need to try and get all of that back.

Samar frowned as she stopped the car and they got out your still running away Ressler from people who need you also she said pointing at him you made all of the decisions that brought you to this point no one else's do remember you did a lot of underhand things to try and catch Reddington before he came in. Ressler just glared at her in responses but she kept talking as they walked throw the front doors of the office building ever think the person you are is the person you always really were and what do you think is going to happen if you'll leave, you'll find a bunch of boy and girl scouts like you who spend their time making no progress on cases because they won't compromises she stopped now she knew she was being tuff on him but she just wanted him to see that him leaving wasn't the answer. You don't know that he said sharply maybe I'll be with people who actually trust me who don't betray me people who when I trust them and rely on them don't throw it back in my face samear looked at him not shocked a Ressler realised what he had said Samar he said quickly I didn't mean no she said putting up a hand walking away I think you made your yourself clear there.

 **Tom asks for Resslers help**

Biting his toung wishing they were on better terms Tom walked in to Resslers office where he was sighting staring at the bine for some reason I need your help he said in one breath what he said looking up shocked yes I need your help he said taking his chance I'm going to confront Reddington about the truth about Liz and I think I'll get a better reaction from him if I'm with you. Why Ressler said bluntly think about Tom said he's told us kirk is Liz's father but nothing beyond that and really don't you think if he'd tolled us sooner we might have been able to stop kirk before he kidnapped Liz we would have acted differently if wed know we would have been able to gain an understanding of the man. Also you hate her for leaving for lying to all of you really think she would have needed to do that if he had been honest with her from that start and now if we're going to get her back were going to need to know everything we possibly can about kirk we can't have him holding back information not this time.

Why me tom he asked looking amused more than anything well he said shying I'm going to be confronting Raymond Reddington about his relationship with Elizabeth keen I'd rather not bring cooper in to this and Samar is more inclined to side with him than me. Yea your probably right about that Ressler said smiling yea tom said smiling himself a little plus Aram would probably wet himself so I'm left with you plus he respects you he hates me Ressler said automatically. I wouldn't be so sure tom said smiling awkwardly he likes you more than me Ressler just frowned at this well Tom said will you help me confront him about all these dammed secrets think about it Tom said getting annoyed when he didn't respond we needed to know everything he knows about kirk if we're going to get them back. We're going to need to do anything and everything and to do were going to but tom stopped as Ressler put a hand up stop Tom he said just stop you've convinced me how do you suggest we go about doing this.

 **Samar tries to help Aram**

Samar walked over to Aram who was typing on his computer looking stressed Aram she said slowly unsure how to make him feel better about Liz and now Ressler I know Liz's death was hard for you I can only imagine what it was like finding out she's still alive now Resslers going to leave that's got to be getting to you. He looked up at her now and pain she was talking about was written all over his face I'm just asking Aram she said continuing do you want to talk about it I just don't understand he said his voice cracking how could she lie to us like that none of us would ever lie to her. Aram Samar said simperfeticly she lied he said again in a childlike voice before she could continue looking up at her with tears in her eyes Aram she said shying you understand she was just trying to protect her child how did lying to us do that he said defiantly. Aram Samar said feeling like she was losing control of the situation and now because of her agent Resslers going to leave he said in a voice that surprisingly she herd anger in Aram Ressler is leaving because of him no one else's she said quickly. It's probably all these lies really he said under his breath aren't you happy she's alive thowe Samar said trying to change tact I guess he said shrugging but she still lied but can't your forgive her she said smiling considering why she did it I don't know Aram said frowning I just don't know.

 **Confront red**

Without hesitation Tom walked in to Reds flat the one Liz had told him about knowing he was there thanks to Kaplan finding that he actually felt more confidant having Ressler with him right he said walking right up to red sighting in one of the chairs not a hint of surprises on his face with what he hoped was a confidant voice. Were both here for answers and were not leaving without them really Donald Reddington said encoring him looking past him at Ressler him yea Ressler said in a defiant voice pretty much the only thing me and him agree on is your bad for Liz. One of the reasons I'm so angry at her for not telling me because I would have kept the secret if shed asked me to you would have wouldn't you Reddington said smiling tom looked back at Ressler now momentarily distracted one look at his face was all he needed to see was to tell he would have kept the secret if he'd been trusted.

Frowning at this he turned back to Reddington you owe both of us answers he said you should have given them to her but you didn't and now were here both of us he said gesturing at Ressler have lost a lot because of all the shit you've brought in to our lives Reddingtons stared at him looking amused more than anything. This started to annoy Tom and he said if we're going to get her and my daughter back were going to need to know everything you know about kirk he's right Ressler said speaking up now if we're going to work together to really work together we can't like be what we were before I know it's going to be hard for you but if we're going to save her we need to be on the same level be on equal footing. Reddington remained silent staring both of them down in an impassive expression written across his face what feels like an age passes then a crooked smile sneaks across his face ok he says finally why don't both of you sight down smiling triumphantly Tom did as Ressler did as well. Wipe that smile of your face tom Reddington said sniyedly im going to tell you about kirk but nothing else's tom frowned ok that's fine Ressler said leaning Forward well Reddington said do you to know about everything I've tolled Lizzy up until this point yes they both said at the same time. Really tom said looking at Ressler shocked yea he said back mockingly she used to trust me boys Reddington said drawing there attention just as Tom opened his mouth to argue fine tom said turning back giving Reddinton his attention.

Ok Reddington said slowly frowning he didn't want to be having this conversation you know kirk kidnapped Lizzy from Katerina when the soviet union collapsed yes they both said well he brought her to the u,s after that also I might add there he only took because he wanted to punish Katerina for things that had happened between them. Ok kirks a basted Ressler said pushing forward the conversation yes Reddington said smiling after that he began compiling the fulcrum what seriously tom said yes Tom Reddinton said turning to faces him that man had a child with him to protect. Rather doing that thowe he decided to create one of the most dangerous weapons in all of human history so he could maybe get the only thing he's ever really wanted power Ressler said ufrunted at this yea Donald Reddington said feeling this with him. I'm not going to talk about how I got involved but I did Reddington said firmly the night of the fire I came to the house leading a team of the cabals men to acquire the fulcrum I was with them at the time low level but I had some influences I was very Katerina you see at time shed lied to me about certain things so I decided to side with the cabals. I take it that didn't last long tom said snidely no it didn't Reddington said sharply I got there just as Lizzy shout her father because he was trying to kill her mouther he said this slowly like he was reliving the events Reddington Ressler said after a thuwe minuets a little concerned. He looked up now frowning this isn't to do with kirk but I'd like both of you to know this to make it clear Katerina is dead I dragged both Katerina and Lizzy out of that fire and after everything Katerina had lied to me about effectively signing my own death warrant with the cabal and went on the run with them.

Couple of weeks after that we were hiding out in this places called cape may when a bunch of the cabal guys attacked we survived thowe thankfully but me and Katerina got separated during the battle I had to look after Lizzy. I saw Katerina walking in to the sea I wanted to run after her drag her out but I couldn't I child with me I couldn't let of my sight he no way of knowing if there were any other men around I had a choice look after Lizzy or save Katerina and I choses I tried to find her body afterwards but never did unfortunately. Katerina could still be tom began but one look at Reddingtons expression made him go quit after that Reddington said shying I knew I couldn't keep Lizzy with me so I took her to same remember what I said to you Donald he said looking at Ressler now when Audrey died yea he said something about going home yea it was Sam who said that. But I gave him the same answer you gave him I was so upset with vengeance's getting back at all the people I blamed for Catherine's suicide and getting myself and Lizzy in the bastion we were in at that time it why I sold those nuclear secrets Donald all those years ago so I could start to build the resources I was going to need to create the blacklist. Wow Ressler managed to say shocked what about kirk Tom asked cruelly id didn't know he was alive right away Reddington said frowning back then I didn't have the resources I have to day so kirk was able to come right at me and was able to put a gun in my mouth and try to tell get me to tell him were the pieces of the fulcrum I had was. I didn't talk he probably would have killed me if some of the rebels who had bine sheltering me had broken down the door forcing him to run that was it for me after that no more mister nice guy after that I was going to do whatever I had to. Why not tell Liz any of the tom said frustrated she could have coped tell her that when her father court up with me the thing he cared most about was the fulcrum Reddington said bluntly tom went silent unsure what to say. Right Reddington said cruelly standing now you two gentlemen have an idea of the sort of person kirk is now someone who only cares about himself so please go without a word both Ressler and tom walked out.

 **Tom and Ressler talk**

Well tom said once they were back in the car do you think we can trust him I don't know Ressler said shaking his head he did say what he talked about after Audrey's death to me but I don't know what that means here yea never do I Tom said frowning but I guess he did give us what we asked for. Yea I supposes he did Ressler said quietly Ressler he said breathing in deep now I'm sorry what he said shocked I could tell you weren't lying he continued back there if you'd been asked you would have lied to red about Liz being alive. I suspect he said looking Ressler in the eye now you would have put up with me as well when you hate me if you'd been asked tom Ressler said apologetically I'm sorry to but for me there no coming back from the things you've done. I know tom said smiling weakly I'm not asking you to you know tom Ressler said smiling symperfetacly what do you really think is going to happen between you two when we get her and Agnes back tom took in Resslers expression he wasn't being angry or hatful right now more than anything he was trying to be kind. I'm not trying to be mean here tom he continued but do you really see yourself and Liz being able to just walk off in to the sun set it's what we both want tom said weakly Ressler actually sniggered now sarcastically.

Do you really think want even comes in to it tom I had my own chance at a happy ending with Audrey she was pregnant by the way when she died but one of my skeletons came back and took her from me and I think we can both agree you have a lot more skeletons in your closet than I do. Tom frowned he wanted with all his hart to say what Ressler had said wasn't true but it wasn't untrue well I going to try he said after a thuwe minutes you're getting out and when we get Liz back me and her are going to do that or at least try Ressler smiled pleasing a reassuring hand on toms shoulder in spite of everything I actually do hope your abele to do that.

 **Ressler apologises to Samar**

Can we talk Ressler said cornering Samar in her office back at the post office alright she said frowning stand still in front of him I didn't mean to upset you he said actious for her to believe him I'm sorry I wasn't talking about you I was talking really she said cutting across him. No he said defensively in spite of things you've done I still consider you a friend and really I think I forgave your for siding with Reddington and Liz with all that stuff with the cabal a why'll back then why can't you forgive Liz she said quickly because what you did was a lot different he said frowning and Liz is not the only reason I'm leaving Samar I have to get out I need a fresh start. She went silent now taking in what he had said ok she said after a why'll were good thank you he said smiling slightly pleased but Ressler she said seriously I'm not going to stop trying to convinces you to stay ok good luck he said sarcastically smiling walking away.

 **Red and Ressler bar buddies**

Ressler walked in to the bar slowly collapsing on to a bar stool he just stared at the polished counter feeling utterly drained he didn't want to talk to anyone but he sensed someone sight down next to him and then he heard Reddington say in the slightly amused voice hello Donald. What do you want he said in a pleading torn looking up at Reddington I understand you want to leave the task force Donald he said smiling Ressler scowled at this please he began I think you should do it Reddington said quickly what Ressler said shocked.

Reddington smiled at him I know you don't like me very much Donald but I like you always have there was actually a time I was a lot like you really Ressler said taken a back yes he says still smiling but things happened I made certain choices went down certain roads. I don't regret doing the things I've done but I lost the kind of assurances you have about right and wrong a long time ago really Ressler said looking at him even more shocked now you always seem so sure of yourself I am but that doesn't mean to miss having what you have. Like I said I had that once and now I see you making some of the same choices I made long ago and I admight it I worry about you that's why I think you should go I don't want you to look at yourself one day and realise your me I want you to be some where you don't have to keep compromising yourself.

Ressler just remained silent now taking in what Reddington was saying if you the change your mind Donald he continued and decide to stay as part of the task force it should be for you no one else's particularly not Lizzy I might add I know you will help get her back. But you don't owe her anything I don't regret the bastions I made but I sacrificed a lot for a woman who didn't look at me the same way I looked at her and you really shouldn't do that Donald your talking about her mouther aren't you. Yes Donald I am he said laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder but you see what I'm saying right yea I do Ressler said smiling weakly you understand that me leaving is about me needing to get out yea Reddington said smiling for what its worth I'll miss you know Ressler said actually manging a proper smile now I think I'll actually miss you to.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter things felt a bit more positive this time why'll I was righting it again please review I would be particularly interested what you think about my ideas about Liz's past it was made up off a thuwe of my own ferries about Liz's past I'm already working on the next chapter which I think you will like because Liz will be coming back in the next chapter.**

 **Also I would just like to apologise for the spelling I tried my best but this one was very hard to correct.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **The blacklist season 4 scenes**

 **Unlike the over chapters I have written this isn't a direct continuation but a small jump Forward to what I believe the reactions of every one to Liz when they get her back also as always I would invite you to review.**

 **Red and Liz**

Gun fire roared around the build as kirks people and the fbi plus Reddingtons people engaged each over putting it out of both of their minds Reddington and Dembi moved slowly from room to room of the compound looking for Liz tom and Ressler were already making their way out with Agnes. Now they had to find Liz as they paused at a conure waiting hearing the sound of gun fire not being able to see who it was they both raised there guns but then they heard a woman's voice asking about Agnes Liz's voice they quickly turned the conure and saw her standing there. Reddington could scarcely believe it she was just standing there Looking just as she had been the day he had thought she'd died Agnes she asked quickly Reddington tried to talk but he couldn't he just stepped closer to Liz afraid it was a dream she's fine Liz Dembi said tom and agent Ressler have her their taking her to safety. Good she said as Reddington tentatively wrapped his arms around her in a soft embraces errm Liz said shocked she hadn't been expecting this you're not made she said in a quit almost childlike voice o Lizzy Reddington said in a quiet voice breathing in the smell of her hair. Not moving or relaxing his tentative embraces I am levied Lizzy I am furious with you he said almost laughing but still shutting his eyes and taking in the sent the feel the sight everything about her mere presence they he had thought he would never experience again.

 **Samar and Cooper visit Liz**

Hi guys Liz said smiling as both Samar and Cooper walked in to her hospital room holding flowers but then she frowned she had expected to see Aram and Ressler with them how you do Liz Samar said putting the flowers down on one of the table I'm fine she said there letting me out today. That good Cooper said smiling brightly patting her shoulder look she said frowning looking down at her lap about what I did you don't need to explain to us Liz Samar said quickly no Cooper said agreeing were both just glad to have you back thank you Liz said grasping coopers hand I can't tell you what that means to me. Looking up she saw Samar looking uneasy now what she asked Liz she said shying fair warning just because were ok with what happened doesn't mean Aram and Ressler are they both took your death hard but I'm back now Liz said defensively aren't they glad. Of courses they are Cooper said sympathetically unfortunately it just isn't that simple well I can make it up to them when I come back she said shying your coming back Cooper said grinning yea if I'm going to keep Agnes safe I can't run away again. It's great to hear you say that Liz Samar said smiling for what it's worth I think we do good and one day Agnes will see that and shell be proud of you really you think so Liz said smiling defiantly cooper said smiling back and I'm sure all Ressler and Aram really need is to see you and they'll just be glad your back I hope so Liz said worrying about how those conversations were going to go.

 **Tom and Liz**

Right tom said walking in to Liz's hospital room as she finished getting ready to leave holding some papers I was thinking we should move somewhere close to the city so cooper Aram and all the overs can visit Reddington to one side I think we can both agree they have errant the right to see Agnes after the past thuwe months. He turned around smiling but then he saw Liz's expression and frowned what is it he said worried we can't leave and just bartend like there's nothing out there she said in a pained voice it's what we were going to do tom said frowning it's what you wanted. Still is she said defensively but it can't happen kirks dead tom said threw gritted teeth and what about all the over enemies you and I have tom said snapped back maybe one day I can leave this behind but I was a fool to think that day had come we need to make sure there gone. We tom said taken aback come on tom she said in a pleading voice just because I'm going back to the task force doesn't mean we have to change id like it if you could be involved really Liz ton said laughing cruelly even if they would except me witch they only ever did when they had to by the way. Do you really think you can just go back after what you and l put then threw well coopers already said yes to me coming back Liz said annoyed I'm going in today to sort some stuff out you talked to Ressler or Aram yet tom asked cruelly.

No she said scowling but I know I hurt them and in going to do my best to make it up to them yea tom said snidely I've seen how broken they are good look with that with Ressler you'd be lucky if he doesn't punch you Liz gulped here worrying about that conversation. Please Liz tom begged taking his chance don't do this you can still be friends with them maybe even Ressler if you give him time to cool off I'm sorry but I just don't see how it could work she said shying never do I but we should still try shouldn't we owe it to Agnes to give her at least a chance at a normal life. But her life's not going to be normal Liz said shaking her head look at her parents her grandparents her might as well be grandparents and let's not forget who are her godparents hardly normal tom scowled at this. Fine you want to give up I don't I think what I'm suggesting here is the best move for our child you don't so I'm sorry but I'm going to have to take a stand here it's this or me if you go back to the task force here and let's be honest here Reddington you'll be doing it without me. Liz took in a sharp intake of breath taken aback at toms ultimatum you really want to do this tom she said coldly yes he said taking in a deep breath then were done not for us disagreeing here let be clear we could have figured that but for trying to bully me in to doing what you wanted that's why were done. Tom just stared at her in responses looking down she picked up her bag not wanting to cry in front of him I'll talk to a lawyer when I get a chance she said walking past him and we can sort out about Agnes encoring his look of shock she walked out the door.

 **Aram and Liz – Ressler and Liz**

Aram typed versace buttons on his computer getting on with him work but looking up for a second craning his neck he saw with a twinge of anxiety Liz walking towards hiya ram she said smiling walking up to him Liz he said his voice trembling good to see you. She paused put off by the use of her first name Aram she began slowly you lied to us Aram said in a childlike voice I know she said breathing trying to think about how to do this but you understand I was trying to protect Agnes. But why'd you lie to us I thought it was better this way she said shying you lied Liz he said his voice quivering I'm sorry Liz said but I you lied he said cutting across her Liz looked in to Aram's pained hurt eyes and she had no idea what to do look she said taking in a deep breath.

Why don't you hold off doing this a thuwe weeks Samar asked as Ressler packed the contents of his desk in to a box you haven't even seen her yet o yea Ressler said looking up taking out a letter of his coat please give that to Liz he said passing it to her what's this she said taking it. A good bye letter Ressler said putting in the last thuwe things in to his box really Samar said disapprovingly you're not even going to give her a chance to explain he frowned now looking up from his box would it really change anything I can guess what she would say and she can come find me if she wants. You're taking the easy rout with this she said brandishing the letter at him I know that he said defensively but please Samar I don't want to face her right now I don't think I can its better this way frowning she put the letter in to her pocket.

But Liz you lied Aram said for what felt like the hundredth time she had to force herself not to roll her eyes now this was getting ridicules it was trying to explain a mistake to a child he wouldn't admitted it but I bet that's why he's leaving Aram mumbled gesturing behind her. What she said turning around seeing Ressler carrying a box of papers towards the lift what are you talking about wait you don't know Aram said looking shocked now agent Ressler's leaving he asked Cooper for a transfer said he'd stay to help find you but then he'd go all of us except mister Reddington tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't have any of it.

Ressler wait Liz said running to catch up with him shying Ressler stopped he had wanted to ovoid this hi Liz he said turning around forcing a smile Aram just told me your leaving and this is your last day she said accusingly yes Ressler said trying his best to keep his voice even. You were just going to leave without saying goodbye she said sounding hurt I left a letter with Samar he said defensively in quit voice a letter she said in disbelief its more than you left me Liz he said raising his voice his restraint cracking now Ressler she said in a soft voice Liz he said mockingly. One word Liz he almost shouted that's all I would have needed one word you know I hate Reddington if you'd asked I would have kept it secret Ressler she said please but do answer me one thing he shouted now his restraint gone if not for kirk would you ever have told me or any of your friend he said this pointing his finger at her.

Ressler please she begged I had to protect my daughter lying to me did that he yelled I have maybe so many sacrifices for you in the past and I would have and did do that for your daughter we did a lot before we found out but we all did a lot to get you and Agnes back. Also I can't tell you what it was like for me founding out from Reddingtion he almost spat so would you would you have told us Liz went silent now looking at her feet I'm sorry she said after a thuwe minutes begging to cry her voice cracking maybe after a thuwe years I would have but I thought it would be better for all of you.

For you Liz you mean Ressler shouted and after everything I've done for you in the past I can't count how many times I've saved your life I was there for you when you found out about tom I had your back I even had your back when you told me you'd been torturing him you broke the law and I baked you up. How about when you came after me when I was framed Liz shouted threw her tears do remember Liz he screamed this comment making him angrier I was the one who let you go when you were breaking out of the building and not that you ever seemed to give it any notes I said in front of a senate subcommittee and the press I might add I thought you were incessant. Also the moment I realised I was being betrayed by people I was supposed to trust I called Reddington a man I hate for you they both paused now realising that almost the intiyer post office was staring at them you maybe us think you were dead Liz he said trying his best to rain in his anger. We I did things for you I crossed lines for you Liz I did things I never would have done before for you I was going to let Reddington murder kirk for you Liz he said his voice going quiet now cracking holding back the tears he was refusing to let come and after all the you didn't even give me your trust.

Please Liz begged her eyes glistening with tears I had to yes for Agnes but for all of you to really Liz Ressler said snidely yes she begged it was safer for all of you not knowing Ressler gritted his teeth to try and keep his voice quit really he manged. Yes she said quickly taking her chance none of you knowing about any of it meant you were safe isn't that the same logic Redington uses with you Ressler said harshly Liz didn't say anything in responses to this she looked at him shocked hurt tears rolling down her cheeks. Really Liz he said shying shaking his head painfully aware that everyone was still watching them he might not be your father but you're his daughter please she said trying to step Forward grabbing at his hand but Ressler moved back quietly. The Elisabeth keen I met four years ago would never have done this to her friends and that's why I'm leaving because I don't want that to happen to me Donald she said now quietly I'm sorry I hurt you I'm sorry to he said frowning but I'm still leaving and with that he turned around and walked back towards the lift. He walked not looking back trying to encore that everyone was staring at him some with understanding and overs with disapproval happy now Samar said as he passed her you got her back for hurting you I haven't been happy since I thought she died he said quietly stepping in to the lift.

 **Liz and red**

What is it Reddington asked finishing talking about the blacklist seeing that she was just staring at the seat in front of her as they both shat in the back of the car is it tom no she began yes but not just tom Ressler and I got in it o Reddington said frowning I was wondering when that would happen how'd it go Lizzy. He screamed all kinds of things at me in front of most of the task force why'll I cried she said in an emotionally distant voice I really don't understand why he's so angry I shot the eterany general and went on the run with you a guy he hates and he wasn't nearly as angry with me as he is now. Lizzy Reddington began smiling in an annoying way and actually she said turning to face him Aram told me they all tried to convince him to stay but you told him he should go it the best thing for him Lizzy he said frowning now what she said affronted since when do you even carer about him. That not fair he said annoyance flashing across his face I think I've demonstrated I carer about agent Ressler and the overs in the past a great deal ok I'm sorry Liz said frowning but still how is running away the best thing for him Reddington just gave her a look of indication here ok fine she said pour choice of words but you get my point. Lizzy I told him to go Reddingtion said shying because for the past year and a half I've seen him make bastions similar to the ones I made when I was his age and I respect and carer for agent Ressler anuth to try and get him to ovoid going down the path I did. I want him to keep those faith and assurances that make him a much better man than me but let me be clear by no means do I regret those bastions I made they brought me you he said this smiling at her but when it comes right down to it Katerina never thought of me the way I wanted her to. There was something about that gave her pause not Reddington being in love with her mouther she knew about but it was how he had used it in comparison to him and Ressler red he doesn't she said slowly you sure about that Reddington said immediately yes she said automatically but with doubt creeping in to her voice. Reddington smiled a bemused smile now o Lizzy he said in a pitying voice he hates tom more than me you ever wonder why they have their own stuth she said in a small voice ok Reddington continue still smiling when he thought you he was willing to let me kill kirk for you. He doesn't love me she said indignantly fine Reddington said maybe he doesn't but ever way you still hurt him deeply Lizzy so what are you going to do I don't she said frowning well if you want him to stay I think your probably the only one how could do that Reddington said giving her hand a reassuring squies.

 **Liz and Ressler**

Liz knocked loudly at the door and a minute later Ressler opened it why are you here he said frowning but thankfully not looking angry any more did you really want it to end like that she said a tad accusingly you screaming at me in front of every one and making me cry. He just scowled where's Agnes he asked oversley trying to change the subject with tom she said shying were broken up now by the way what really he said looking annoyingly happy by the prospect yes she said scowling but I don't want to talk about that ok alright Ressler said. Look she began taking in a deep breath I'm sorry I hurt you deeply yes for the benefit of my child and what I considered you safety but that doesn't matter she said quickly seeing Ressler open his mouth here one I hurt you and it doesn't matter why I hurt you I'm sorry for that really. Two and I think probably most importantly to you I could have repaid all of the things you have done for me in the past by trusting you I'm sorry I didn't maybe things would have been better if I had she stopped he seeing Ressler's expression his lip was quivering. Donald she said grabbing hold of his hand he didn't pull away so she grasped it tiet I'm sorry for everything she said holding back the tears that were already finding their way out I don't know what you want me to say here Liz he grasping her hand with both of his now I want you to say you're not going to go I need you to stay. I don't know if I can Liz he said shying I've been losing myself for a long time I just I know all that she said begging but I don't think you are you're the one we all turn to when we need our moral compass checked you're not losing anything. Ressler just went silent now tell you what Liz said pulling away wiping off her tears I'm going to go and let you decide don't say anything she said quickly as she saw him open his mouth just think about what I've said ok and tomorrow if you're at the post office or you're not ill know ok Ressler said quietly smiling threw her tears Liz walked away now aware that Ressler was watching her go.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and liked the reactions of all the different characters to Liz now she's back to any tom fans I would just like to say I really think a break up is coming because he's got the spine off please review I would be particularly interested what you think of the keenler stuth I put in I've always shipped them. Being since the blacklist is coming back so soon in not sure wreathing ill add any more chapters so if I don't I hope you have all enjoyed what I have written here.**


End file.
